Lost
by Kawaii-Chibi-Kai
Summary: Sam, Soda's twin sister get in a car accented. Pony was also in it but he's ok. But Sam is out cold. How will things work out for her and her brothers? Read to find out! R&R please!
1. It Starts

K.C.K: Ok I got this idea in English class when I was looking over the song I picked to do infront of my class. The song is called-

"Who You'd Be Today".

I don't own The Outsiders! If I did Johnny would have never died! Oh this is before the book! But Johnny was already beaten up!

I do own Sammy, Arisa and Dr. Cade (Arisa dad) and any other person that shows up that is not in the book!

I was sitting next to a hospital bed. My big sister had just got in a car accident and was knocked out. I could hear the doctors talking to Darry in the hall. The rest of the gang was in the waiting room.

"Sammy wake up please."I held her hand hopping she would wake up. Or at least open her eyes.

I heard the door open. I didn't even bother to look to see who it was. A hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Come on Pony. We have to go." It was Darry I just sat there. In a daze. Looking at my big sister. She was the tuff's girls on the East side. Now she can die because of some Socs that was drunk. That guy was much better off were he was now. Jail is too good for him. I wish he was dead. For what he did to Sammy.

"Don't worry Ponyboy. I will call up Darry to let you know when she wakes up. But if you feel better I will call the school up if its a week day." The doctor said looking at me.

It was Doctor, Cade. Not Johnny's dad. No way. But his Uncle. He was much nicer then Johnny's dad will ever be. He his wife and Arisa was the nicest Socs I had ever meat. Johnny is even living with them now. Oh yeah, Arisa and Darry are going out too.

"Come on Pony the others are waiting. Lets get going. You can come back tomorrow at after school ok?" he had got infront of me and looked me in the eyes.

I just nodded my head slowy. I stood up and glanced at Sam one more time before leaving the room with Darry.

The hole gang was in the waiting room, waiting on news on Sam. We walked into the room I didn't even look up. I knew everyone was upset about her being here. She was alittle sister to the gang well a big sister to Soda, Johnny and me. We are younger then her.

Dally was pacing around the room. He looked really pissed. Sam and him have been going out. After he dumped Sylvia, Sam got out of the cooler then they started dating.

They looked at me. I had a few cutes on my arm a deep gash in my left arm that was coverd. I was in the car with Sammy. She was taking me to the movie house. I wish I would have just walked. Then none of this would have happened.

"Has she woken up?" Soda asked walking over to Darry and me. I shook my head 'no'. I didn't feel like doing any talking. It was my fault that she was here in the first place. I hate my self.

"Lets get to the house and talk about it there." Darry said leading me to the door.

K.C.K: How was that? I know, I know! I have like ten other stories I should be working on but I could not help my self with this one!


	2. Feelings For the Gang

K.C.K: Thank you all who reviewed for my story!

Don't Own The Outsiders!

Darry lead me out to the truck, Soda and Darry helped me in. Darry got in the drivers seat and buckled up. I was in such a daze that Soda had to buckle me in. Once he got me buckled me in he fasted him self. The Dally and Johnny got in the back of the truck, while Two-Bit and Steve got in Two-Bit's car.

Johnny was much quitter the he normally is. The only gang knows he has a crush on Sam but she's with Dally. Johnny looked like he was going to brake when he found out. But he and Sam patched things up. Johnny was in the lot and Sam went to get in seeing it was pouring rain out. I don't know what happen but it was about 15minutes later then they came back. Johnny's face was bright red and they were both soaked. Darry then told me to go get some clothes for them then get back to bed.

Dally looked really mad. One reason and the main reason was that Sam had been hit and in a coma. But she was not hit by just anyone. It was a Socs. Dally and her have been dating for almost three mouths now. Dally really loves her. I know Sam loves him too. I once of heard them taking that she wants to have his kid. Darry would have killed them both if they had done it. It was worse for me seeing I was there too. Sleeping in the room I had shard with Soda. I could hear them. That is what is creep. I soon feel asleep. But I was shaken awake. Sam was over me. She was just in her house coat. She had a rear worried look in her eyes. I can't remember it. It hurts to much to remember her.

Now Sam and the other guys. They don't get along so well. But they put up with her. Darry trys to look after her but has a hard time with that.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even know I was home.

"Pony come on, were home now." Darry whisperd to me.

No we can't be home. Sam's not here. It can't be called home with out her... I just want my big sister back. I was slowly moving. My arm was starting to kill me. So was my leg. I started to limp alittle but Soda saw me.

"Pony, whats the matter?" He really upset about all of this.

"My... My leg and arm are sour." I just wasn't in the mood for arguing with him. He helped me in side. Darry had gone in ahead of us.

Dally and Johnny followed us in. I knew why. Dally wanted to go and kill the Socs who put Sam in the coma. Johnny was here cause in was worried about her too, and he couldn't go to his home right now. Arisa said she would stop by to get him.

"Darry could you take a look at Pony's leg? He says it hurts." Soda said going into the kitchen.

"Sure thing." Darry said then he came back into the living room. He had an ice pack raped in a towel in his hand.

Johnny and Dally went into the kitchen. Soon Two-Bit and Steve came in. They just walked into the kitchen. Darry sat next to me. "Where on your leg dose it hurt?" He asked looking at me.

"My left leg. Right in the middle were the bone is." I told him in a whisper trying to hold my tears back. It was really starting to hurt.

Soda put a hand on my shoulder. Then I remembered something. I had a scar were my leg was sour. Darry rolled my pant leg up and looked over it. Then he put the ice pack on. I can't remember how I got it. But everyone says that I tripped over something and I cut it on some glass.

"Keep it there for 15 minutes then go get ready for bed ok?" Darry said getting up.

"Ok..." I said looking down, we or more like I was at the hospital for three hours. I was really tired. Soda huged me. He was trying to be strong. This hit him hard. Sammy is the only girl left in our family, and she might just die...

How was that? Hope it was good for all you fans! Oh and if you want a story update message or place it in the review! Have at lest three k? And it must be from The Outsiders.


	3. Taking But Nothing

I do own Sammy and others that are soon to come in that no one knows of other then reading my other stories!

I don't own The Outsiders!

The next after school Two-Bit, Johnny and I were going to the hostile. People found out about what happen. Teachers found out why I was barely paying attionshion in class. I had track after school but I told my coach that I could not run, and that I was going to the hospital to see my sister. He said ok cause she needs you more then ever now.

The walk to the hospital was quit. Two-Bit wasn't wisecracking. He knew that Johnny and I were extremely upset about all this. It was a 20 minute walk to the hospital from the school and a 35 minute walk from home.

When we walk side, the smell of blood and old people fulled the air. I felt like I was going to be sick. When we got to Sammy's room a young nurse was there. She was tall, blond hair, blue eyes, wore glasses. Two-Bit's eyes sparked just by looking at her. I think she was just going over some of Sammy's information. She walked out of the room leaving us with Sam.

I went right over to the side of her bed and held her hand. I started talking to her.

"Come on Sammy please wake up. Open your eyes. Do something." Two-Bit and Johnny had come and sat down too. Johnny was next to me and Two-Bit was on the other side of the bed.

"Pony, you know when she does wake up she might not well...know you." Two-Bit said, I didn't want to believe that one bit. But I knew it was going to be true. People who go into comas don't normally wake up remembering a lot of stuff.

I didn't reply I just hoped that she would wake up soon, then things can go back the way they were before this happened. But I know that's not going to happen any time soon...

Ok short chapter I know! But how was it? Liked it? Hope so! Review please! I'm doing this when I should be doing my homework too!


	4. Waking UP!

I don't own The Outsiders!  
I do own Sam and other no one knows of!

Waking Up!

It has been five months since the car crash. Sam as still not woken up. I missed a full week of school from not eating, or getting much sleep. Darry and Soda are worried about me. So is the rest of the gang.

It was now early June, I was in school along with Johnny, Steve and Two-Bit. We all had different classes. Johnny and Steve started coming everyday so that they could know if Sam woke up.

I was some glad that it was Johnny's Uncle that was taken care of her. The nurse that checks up on him we found out her name was Kelly Anderson and she lives on the West side of town. She has a cuisine at our school. I think she said it was Andy, or maybe it was, Brandy, or was it Randy? Yeah Randy sounds about right.

Anyways I was in Math the subject I hated the most, Johnny was in English have a 40 word spelling test witch he says he is going to fail. Steve had biology, and Two-Bit had Health class. God. I feel sorry for the teacher.

Just then the P.A came on.

"Would Johnathan Cade, Ponyboy Curtis, Keith Matthews, and Steven Randle go to the front doors. That's Johnathan Cade, Ponyboy Curtis, Keith Matthews, and Steven Randle go to the front doors. That is all." Then it went off. A gathered my stuff up stuffed in my book bag and ran out the door. Johnny ran out of his class room too. Two-Bit came from the staries and Steve came from some wheres I don't know. Most likely near the girls locker room flirting with the girls.

When we got out side it was hot. A car was waiting for us. It had Kelly and Arisa in it.

"Come on guys get in!" Kelly said to us in a hurry.

I jumped in then Johnny got in then Steve then Two-Bit.

Arisa stepped on the gas and the school was out of sight in less then a minute. She drives too fast... It scares me sometimes.

Everyone was holding on to something so when we had a quick stop we wouldn't go flying. We were at the hospital in 5 minutes flat. It takes much less time in a car. Arisa dropped us all off at the front doors. She said she had to go and park her car. We all went in side. I was the first one to get into Sam's room. She was moving around. Her eyes slowy opened. Johnny, Two-Bit and Steve had to wait in the waiting room. Steve, went to call Soda, Two-Bit went to call Darry, and Johnny went to call Dally.

I didn't want to leave her now that she was awake.

"Where am I? Who am I?"She looks at me her blond hair falling into her face."Who are you?"

I took her hand. "Your name is Samantha Rose Curtis, but our friends call you Sam, but I like calling you Sammy, and your in a hospital." I swallowed the lump that was in my throat."I'm your baby brother."

"Who's 'our friends'?"

"Johnny Cade, Two-Bit Matthews, Steve Randle and Dallas Winston. He's your boyfriend. We have an older brother name Darry. You have a younger twin name Sodapop." I stopped just to make sure she was getting all this.

"Sodapop? That's a weird name. How did I get here anyway?"

"We got into a car crash back in February. A drunk guy came along and hit the drives side witch was your side."

"Okay..." she looks up at me. "What's your name anyway?"

"It's...it's Ponyboy-"I stopped and looked at her.

"That's an even weirder name."

I couldn't take it any longer. I let go of her hand and ran out of the room. I didn't get to far cause Darry was not to far from the door. The rest of the gang was in the waiting room. I put my arms around Darry's waist and cried in his chest.

"Pony what's the mater?" Darry whisperd into my ear.

"It's Sammy. She said my name was weirder then Soda's."

After about ten minutes Darry and I went into the waiting room and told the rest of the gang what I told her and what she said.

"Come on Pony. Sam didn't mean it. Remember she just woke up. Give her time." Soda said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded my head slowly. I have waited for five mouths. But for what? For my older sister to mock my name...

I was now in the waiting room with only Johnny. Darry and Soda where talking to Sam the others had to leave. I was shaking. I didn't have a weed today now I'm itching for one.

"Hey, man. Here." Johnny said handing one to me. "Looks like you need one."

I nodded. I went over to Kelly and told her that if my brothers asked where I was I was out side with Johnny. She nodded then we walked out side. I lite the weed and took a long drag on it, then let it out.

"Feeling any better Pony?" Johnny asked looking at me.

"Kinda." I said having my head down.

"Don't worry man. She will come around."

"Johnny I have been meaning to ask you somethin'..."

"Shot."

"What happened in the lot when you were there and Sammy came to get you?"

Liked it? Hope so! It took me awhile to do it! I was doing this and not my homework so yeah... Well review please!

OH do you like the cliffy? LOL! This will be that last chapter for awhile! MWHAHAHA!


	5. Talk About The Lot

I am changing P.O.V for this chapter! The first part will be Johnny's! Enjoy! It Easter so I'm updating this story here. I have no chocolate to give you so I give you all an update on this here. not a big but a least it is?

Talk About The Lot

Johnny's P.O.V

Shit! I was hopping he didn't remember! I should tell him. After all it is his sister. He as the right to know.

"Johnny? What happen?" He asked me again.

I sat down on the side of the sidewalk.

Pony sat down beside me."So what happen?"

I looked back to make sure Dally was no where to be seen. I let out a deep sigh."She kissed me..."

"What? Are you serious? Dally's going to be angry when he finds out... Johnny." Pony said to me while still shocked.

"I know, I know. But she just said that no matter what she still loves me. Even if she's with Dally."

"What will you do if she ask who she loves?"

I swallowed hard."I will tell her... I will tell her that she's with Dal and that she loves him a lot."

I felt a hand on my shoulder,"Your putting Sammy's feelings before your own. That's great Johnny."

"Then why do I feel so louse? I really like Sammy..."

"Well I'm not sure... I have never really been in love... Try and ask Soda why. I'm sure you can get an answerfrom him."

"Sure... See ya' later man." I stood up along with Pony.

"Where you headed?"

"The lot." Was all I said then started off.

End of Johnny's P.O.V

Pony's P.O.V

I still can't believe that Sammy kissed Johnny! But at least she told him the truth. Like how she feels towards him.

I walked back in side and Dally came over to me."Where's Johnnycakes gone too?"

"He said that he was going to the lot."

Like it? Hope so! HAPPY EASTER! lol!


	6. AN

Okay everyone I will be updating these whit a story soon. i'm sorry i havent updated in over a year but im kinda working with a 98 right now but soon i will be getting my bros computer that is much better then this. then i will do my bst to update k? thank you for all your rewviews i love them all so much and it means that people are still raeding them! i still cant beleive it.


End file.
